1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and fabricating method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a liquid crystal display having a backlight.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the information-oriented society is developing, the demands for flat panel displays advantageous in lightweight, slim size and low power consumption gradually rise.
Among those flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display having excellent characteristics of resolution, color display, image quality and the like has been widely used for various fields of a TV monitor, a computer monitor and the like.
Specifically, an active matrix LED (AM-LED) stands in the spotlight for a liquid crystal display having excellent resolution and moving picture implementation capability.
A liquid crystal display generally consists of an upper substrate having a common electrode and a color filter, a lower substrate having a pixel electrode, and liquid crystals forming a liquid crystal layer provided between the upper and lower substrates.
Since the liquid crystals fail in emitting light, the liquid crystal display needs a separate light source.
The light source of the liquid crystal display is provided to a backside of a liquid crystal display panel and is called a backlight. And, the backlight is classified into a direct type and an edge type.
In the direct type, a backlight is placed under a liquid crystal display panel to illuminate a front side of the liquid crystal display panel. In the edge type, a backlight is provided to one side or both sides of a liquid crystal display panel to diffuse light in a manner that a light guide plate, a reflector and the like reflect the light.
And, the edge type backlight, of which volume can be reduced, is mainly used.
A liquid crystal display according to a related art is explained with reference to the attached drawing as follows.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a liquid crystal display including an edge type backlight according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display according to a related art mainly consists of a liquid crystal display panel 100 and a backlight 200.
The backlight 200 in the drawing is an edge type backlight. And, the backlight 200 consists of a light guide plate 16, a lamp 14 provided to one side of the light guide plate 16, and a lamp housing 12 enclosing the lamp 14 to direct light irradiated from the lamp 14 toward the light guide plate 16 entirely.
In this case, the light guide plate 16 plays a role in converting a linear light source to a surface light source so that the light irradiated from the lamp 14 can enter a front side of a liquid crystal display panel (not shown in the drawing). And, a multitude of dots 18 are provided to a bottom surface of the light guide plate 16.
A reflector 20 is additionally provided under the light guide plate 16 to prevent light leakage.
A diffusion plate 22, a pair of prism sheets 24a and 24b and a protective film 26 are sequentially provided over the light guide plate 16 to secure a viewing angle.
A multitude of triangular linear prisms are provided to each of the prism sheets 24a and 24b. And, the linear prisms of the prism sheet 24a are arranged vertical to those of the other prism sheet 24b. 
However, the above-configured backlight of the related liquid crystal display needs many elements to be complicated, to have a thick volume and to cost much.
Moreover, the above-configured backlight of the related liquid crystal display needs the light guide plate to convert the linear light source to the surface light source, thereby having a considerable luminance difference.